Darkness Incarnate
by NyanCart098
Summary: Something strange is happening in Townsville. What happened to the Powerpuff Girls? What will become of the city? Will the answeres be unveiled through this eara of endless insanity?
1. The beginning

It's late at night. The city of Townsville is fast asleep. Well, almost.

Deep in his evil lair, Mojo Jojo was busy perfecting his newest fool proof plan.

"Tonight will be the night!" He proudly exclaimed. "I shall sneak down town with my new, Mojo Stealth Bot! Then I will capture the Powerpuff Girls while they are sleeping with my new _Powerpuff proof containment cage!_... Paten pending."

Mojo was excited to put his plan into action.

He quickly booted up his stealth bot, which at first looked like a clunky, noisy mech suit. But with the press of a button, the whole machine turned invisible, and didn't make a sound.

"Mwa Ha Ha Ha Haaa!" Laughed the evil Mojo Jojo as he set off to complete his mission. "Prepare to meet your doom, Powerpuff Girls! And by that, prepare to be defeated by me! Mojo Jojo, and by that, prepare for you and the city of Townsville's downfall! Mwa hahahahahahaaa!!"

It didn't take long before Mojo arrived at the girl's house. But something was wrong. The front door was wide open. Nobody would be foolish enough to just leave their doors opened up at night.

Equipped with his supposed Powerpuff proof cage and a flashlight, Mojo creeped up and peaked inside.

Something was really off. The whole house was destroyed.

Furniture flipped, tables smashed, glass broken. It looked like a wild bull was let loose in the house.

Mojo was really confused. What happened here, and where was the girls? The green monkey crept as quietly through the remains of the house as quiet as he could. But it was difficult not to make a little noise with all this shattered furniture spread everywhere.

Eventually he found his way upstairs, the walls were cracked, some pictures where knocked off, even some broken toys were thrown around. Mojo slowly made his way into the girl's room. Just like the rest of the house, their room was also destroyed.

Mojo looked down as he heard a squeak, he picked up what looked like the remains of Octi. Bubbles' favorite toy. The plushy completely had its stuffing ripped out. "What on earth has happened here?" Mojo thought to himself. That's when he started hearing a weird, moist sound. Like some slime was oozing out of a wall. Followed by some heavy breathing sounds.

Mojo quickly looked up and shined his flashlight around the room. That's when he saw it.

A horrible creature was peering out through the closet. An unidentified black substance was oozing out of its mouth, which were filled with razor sharp teeth. The eyes off the beast were big and reflected the light of Mojo's flashlight. Long orange hair hung down its head.

The thing made an unsettling growling sound as it stepped forward out of the closet.

Mojo Jojo dropped his cage and made a mad dash for the exit.

He quickly got into his stealth bot and quickly escaped from the area. Once he was sure he was safe, he had to stop and think about what he had witnessed.

What was that horrible monstrosity? What happened to the Powerpuff Girls house?

The thing that Mojo was most disturbed by, was that creature had a bow on its head. A beautiful red bow. A bow he would recognize anywhere.

"This is all wrong!" Mojo said to himself out loud. "I, Mojo Jojo, have a very bad feeling about what is yet to come. I must get to the bottom of this!" He exclaimed as he headed black to his lair.

On the way there, he could have sworn he heard a gun shot echo through the night, followed by a terrifying shriek.

Mojo Jojo had an eerie feeling of dread the whole trip back to his evil lair.


	2. Danger in the woods

Moments earlier*

It was late at night. The forest on the outskirts of Townsville were dark, and quite. Nothing but the chattering of crickets and the hoots of an owl where heard.

Within the wooded area, a little cottage that most people know to stay away from, sits peacefully under the moonlight.

The owner of said cottage, Fuzzy Lumpkins, was fast asleep.

Or he was. Until he was awoken by an irritating tapping sound. He woke up with an annoyed growl.

"What is makin all that racket?" He said as he looked around his dark home.

That's when he noticed something in his window. There was a figure looking back at him before quickly jolting away, out of sight.

That figure looked a lot like that Blond headed Powerpuff Girl!

"What the!?" Fuzzy yelled in disbelief. "That there Powerpuff Gal be trespassing onto my property at night to spy on me?!"

The angry Fuzzy Lumpkins grabbed his gun and stomped outside. "Oh no, I ain't havin that! Where are ya, you little trouble maker?"

Fuzzy could get a glimpse of what looked like a little girl running into the woods.

"There ya are! Oh when I get my hands on ya, I'm gonna teach y'all a lesson you ain't gonna forget!" On that note, Fuzzy began perusing the little Powerpuff Girl through the woods.

Eventually, they came upon a clearing in the foliage. There she was, standing out in the open. Bubbles had finally stopped running.

Fuzzy was enraged, he was prepared to give Bubbles a piece of his mind.

"Y'all think ya can come onto my property, and interrupt my sleep?! Well get ur backside ready for the worst bolder crush of ur life!"

But before he had a chance to get a boulder to throw at her, Bubbles turned around to face the angry Lumpkins.

Fuzzy almost choked on his own spit at what he saw. Bubbles face was just a giant hole, filled with teeth. It was as if her entire head was a giant lamprey mouth.

A strange black goop dripped from her mouth. It started making horrible sounds, like a wild boar that is choking on something.

Fuzzy was just frozen as he stared at this... Thing...

Bubbles, or at least what was once Bubbles, dropped on all fours and started running at Fuzzy like a wolf. Making a horrible gargling roar sound as she ran at him.

The frightened Lumpkins, raised his gun, trying his best to aim it, but his whole body was shaking horribly. He closed his eyes tight, and pulled the trigger.

The sound of a gun shot, followed by a terrifying shriek, echoed through the night.

Fuzzy opened his eyes to see a squirming Powerpuff, Monster. On the ground. It was coughing up more black ooze as it twitched on the ground.

After what felt like the longest 12 seconds of his life. Fuzzy finally managed to get unfrozen in fear. Fuzzy whipped away a load of sweat that was dripping down his furry pink forehead. Only to look up and see that Bubbles was gone.

A trail of black goo, lead into the thicker part of the forest.

Terrified that Bubbles might come back to finish the job, Fuzzy made a mad dash back to his home. He locked up every entrance to his house. He then grabbed his gun and his banjo, Joe. He sat down in a corner holding them both close to him. Too terrified to do anything.


	3. Downfall of a Business

It was the middle of the night, all was quite upon the Morbucks Mansion.

Princess Morbucks was fast asleep in her royal bed, while snuggling a stack of cash.

That is, until she suddenly jolted awake from the loud crack of a gun shot followed by a horrible screech that echoed through the night.

"What on Earth was that?!" she said as she got out of bed. she went over to her window and opened it. She then yelled out into the darkness. "Keep it down out there! I'm trying to get some beauty sleep!" She then slammed the window shut and grumpily headed back to her bed, until she heard some crashing sounds coming from downstairs.

Morbucks' mood changed instantly. She wasn't prepared to deal with an intruder tonight.

The little red headed girl grabbed a flashlight and cautiously left her room to take a look around the mansion.

she crept downstairs as quietly as she could.

To her horror, when she got to the bottom steps, she saw furniture, expensive vases, and pictures knocked over and smashed. Her first thought was that a thief had broken in.

Princess quickly dashed up to her parents room, while frantically shouting "Mommy! Daddy! Someone Broke In!!!"

She quickly swung open the door to her parents room, but as she entered.

Time seemed to stop, Her parents room was stained and splattered with red. Her mom and dad were ripped to shreds. Right there, standing over their bed, was a large figure. It looked like nothing she had ever seen. It was hunch backed, wearing a ripped green shirt, black droopy hair, long disproportionate limbs, semi exposed ribs and deer horns.

The beast turned to look back at the traumatized little girl. The head of the monster was a literal deer skull with Big green eyes that struck an instant sense of recognition into Morbucks. To make things worse, the creature had the severed arm of her dad in it's boney mouth.

Princess finally snapped out of it, She slammed the door shut and ran towards her room. She nearly tripped as the abomination started bashing down the door and roaring like no animal has ever roared before.

Morbucks quickly equipped her gold jet pack that she usually saves for when she's being a villain, but tonight, it was an escape tool.

Right as the awful beast entered her room, she fired it up and flew out of her window, disappearing into the night sky.

The beast climbed up out of her window and on top the roof of the mansion. It bellowed out yet another ungodly roar, before jumping down and disappearing into the night.


	4. Something is Out There

The next morning, the sun shined down on the city of Townsville. Everything seemed to be calm and collected, except for a distressed green monkey.

Mojo Jojo was still worked up about his encounter with that creature last night. While he was in the house, he had gotten some of the unidentified black substance on his white boots.

Mojo Jojo has been up all night, analyzing and running tests on the slop.

Until he was instantly interrupted by an argent news flash on his tv. He was watching the news while running the tests just in case anything came up about some strange creature.

But what the news had to say was beyond anything Mojo wanted to hear.

_"It's just in!" _The news guy began "_The millionaires Mr. Morbucks and Mrs. Morbucks have been found dead in their mansion this morning! The bodies of the married millionaires were found in their bedroom mangled and ripped apart beyond recognition. With furniture and other property smashed and knocked over throughout the mansion, this indicates that there was indeed a struggle. The young daughter of the two by the name of Princess Morbucks has gone missing for an unknown amount of time and has yet to be found."_

This was truly unexpected to Mojo. In all his years of being evil, he had considered Princess to be an ally. Now she is missing and her parents were murdered! Mojo continued listening to the report.

_"The murderer has not yet been identified, however a clue to who or what did it may have arisen. Last night a young man who wishes to stay anonymous, was out for a late night jog until he heard a frightening roar coming from the roof of the mansion." _

At that moment, a somewhat blurry image of a disturbing beast standing atop the mansion appeared on screen.

"_The image is a little blurry, but no doubt about it, it shows a strange unidentified creature. Investigators say that due to the gruesome nature of the killings, it is possible that this creature could have been the one responsible._

_Many people are speculating that this could be solid evidence of the existence of the Wendigo. An evil creature from Native American folklore that hunts humans and eats their flesh._

_However the true identity of the creature has yet to be announced._

_In related news, the home of the Powerpuff Girls has been found completely destroyed and the girls are nowhere to be found. Professor Utonium has also been announced as missing. We will keep you updated on these pressing matters as more information arrives."_

Another disturbing beast has been announced, on the same night as Mojo's encounter. But what really unnerved Mojo Jojo, was that the creature that appeared in the news report was not the beast that he saw inside the Powerpuff home.

But before the distraught evil genius could think about what to do next, he suddenly got a phone call.

"Who is calling Mojo Jojo while in the middle of brainstorming?!" He said out loud as he answered the phone. But who he heard was quite a surprise.

"H-hello, Mojo?" Princess said with a weeping and confused tone.

"M-Morbucks?!" Mojo said almost choking in surprise.

Princess continued while trying not to cry. "Listen, I need your help. My... My.. My Mom and dad are..."

Mojo knew what she was trying to say. "Mojo knows." He said. "It was on the news."

"Oh.. Ok." She said. But she sounded like she was becoming more upset. "But I. I need your help, I saw what did it. It attacked me!!"

Mojo thought about the news report. The blurred monster in the picture was disturbing as is. Mojo couldn't imagine how it must have been to see the thing up close in person.

"I.. I saw it" Morbucks continued. It k-k-killed my daddy... It's eyes were... Were... I've seen those eyes before. Oh my gosh those dreadful eyes!" She cried into the phone.

"You must calm down Princess." Mojo Jojo said trying to get her to stop crying. "What is the wear-abouts of your location?!"

"Oh, um. I'm hiding out in Citiesville." Princess replied.

"and what do you need Mojo to do exactly?" Mojo Jojo asked.

Princess Morbucks stopped sobbing, and got really serious. "I need your help to find and destroy that. Thing!"

"Rich girl, listen." Mojo started "Mojo has a lot of things to work out as well. Last night, I too have seen... Something terrifying as well."

"Oh." Morbucks said in interest. "What happened?"

Mojo Jojo told Princess his story of last night. Princess and Mojo both agreed to help one another. Princess decided she would sneak back into Townsville that night, she didn't want to be found yet. On that note, the phone call ended.

Mojo was about to go back to his testing. The black liquid was still partially unidentified. However, what Mojo did find, was that the goo seems to be made out of unnatural substances.

But suddenly his phone rang again. Mojo was slightly irritated, but answered the phone. But before he could even speak, he was instantly startled by a loud obnoxious hillbilly screaming through the phone.

"MOJO! THAT GAL DANG BLOND HEADED POWERPUFF GAL JUST TRIED TO DARN NEAR RIP MY HEAD OFF LAST NIGHT!!!!!"


	5. FrighteningTheory

Mojo was thrown back by the panicked whales of Fuzzy through the phone.

Fuzzy was trying his best to explain his encounter last night.

"Please, calm yourself, Lumpkins!" Mojo said trying to get Fuzzy to settle down. "Are you positive that you were attacked by the gentle little Bubbles?"

"Oh heck yeah I am!" Fuzzy sperted "although, it wasn't Bubbles, but it was, but it also wasn't."

"Fuzzy, You are making no sense." Mojo Jojo said. "Do you or do you not know if this was that Bubbles Powerpuff Girl?"

"I'm positive." Fuzzy continued. "It looked exactly like her from all angles. Well except her front angle... The gal's face was nothing but hold filled with teeth!"

Mojo Jojo wanted to not believe him, but the tone of Fuzzy's voice was too serious to be a crank call.

Fuzzy spoke more. "Also, she had this black ooze stuff drippin from her maw."

"Black ooze!" Mojo said in disbelief. "Mojo has ran into a terrible creature last night that also drools black ooze!.. This creature that Mojo saw had some striking resemblances of Blossom!" Mojo Jojo said into the phone.

"What in tarnation does all this mean, Mojo?" Fuzzy asked, very concerned for his own safety.

"Mojo does not know." Mojo said. "For the time being, it is probably best if you try to relax and be careful."

"Boy I'll tell ya." Fuzzy added. "After that little rodeo last night, I'm goin to stay with mah family for a while."

After the phone call ended. Mojo Jojo started thinking.

"Could it be possible that the Powerpuff Girls have somehow transformed into awful abominations?" Mojo thought out loud.

"But how?... How could such an occurrence be able to occur?..."

That's when Mojo got the idea.

"Perhaps the terrifying transformation wasn't done on their own." Mojo said out loud. "Perhaps somebody else. Somebody with supernatural powers, is the cause of their mutation!?"


	6. The Demon's encounter

**AUTHOR NOTES: I am very sorry for the long wait and inactivity, but I've been suuuuuper busy with college and life. So I'm sorry if I seem to just disappear sometimes with no story updates. :(**

The sun was starting to rise. However even with the daybreak, the city of Townsville had an eerie atmosphere. You could tell straight off the bat that something bad was happening. Even so, the citizens still carried out their daily routines as usual. Although most of the towns folks were a bit less happy as the feeling of dread was always lingering in the back of their minds.

Such an unsettling feeling filled the whole city. A negative effect on the city that was so thick and noticeable, it made a certain someone who thrives off of negativity feel particularly joyful today.

"OHHHhhhh what a beautifully unappealing day!" Him gleefully chortled as he was soaking in the uneasy feeling that surrounds the city. "I feel so energetic today! So motivated, so marvelous!... I wonder what unspeakable acts I should do today." He said while pondering about what kind of evil he should commit. "Should I summon a giant monster to destroy the town? Should I turn all of Townsville into a lake of lava? Perhaps I should turn all the citizens into large puddles of boiled meat! Hehehe!"

On that note, Him poofed out of his lair and into a back alley to avoid being seen. "In only a matter of moments, I'll bring this whole city to its knees." He deviously said to himself. "and this time, I won't be defeated by those annoying girls."

Just then Him heard a sound that sounded like a mixture between hyperventilating and whining. The evil being turned around to see what looked like Bubbles sitting in the fetal position in the corner.

"Well speak of the devil!" Him said in an irritated demonic voice. "You little brats just won't give up, huh?"

Just then, Bubbles turned to face the king of darkness, only to bare that giant lamprey-ish mouth filled with needle like teeth that filled up most of her face. Him was quite surprised to see this.

"Oooooo, I must say. I absolutely LOVE the new makeover, little Bubbles." Him said, admiring the creatures disturbing features.

But the creature didn't seem to acknowledge the compliment. Bubbles got on all fours and charged at Him. She tried jumping at him to hopefully tear into his face, but quick as a flash, Him clamped his claw around her in mid air. He held her in front of him. "Oh my, don't get too excited now." He said mockingly as he smiled at the creature, struggling in his grip. "It's been nice seeing you again, Bubbles. But I have some important plans for today." Before Him could finish, the grotesque beast let out an intimidating growl and then threw up black goo all over Him.

Him stood there motionless for a minute. Drenched in black throwup. He dropped the monster and it made some angry gargling sound as it scurried away into the alleyways.

"Alright. One of those plans include getting my outfit cleaned." He grumbled to himself.

A few minutes later Him was at the laundry mat, getting his clothes cleaned. He didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't quite sure what he had just experienced.

However, his pondering was quickly halted as a pare of big, furry hands grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. To Him's surprise, his assulters were Mojo Jojo and Princess Morbucks.

Mojo pulled out a laser gun and pointed it right at Him's face.

"My what a warm welcome for an old friend." Him said while sarcastically smiling. "What can I do for you two."

"You can tell us what you did to the Powerpuff Girls, for starters!" Morbucks said angrily.

"And then you may change them back to the way they were before they were changed into these creatures that you changed them into!" Mojo added.

"Me? Do something to the Powerpuff Girls?" Him said in a sassy confused voice. "Whatever do you two mean?"

"Do not play stupid with Mojo!" Mojo Jojo said while Morbucks began to speak.

"We know only YOU are sick and twisted enough to cause something this horrific!"

Him just decided to tell it how it is. "I can assure you two, that I haven't done anything to the girl's in weeks."

Him then just remembered his encounter earlier. "Buuut! I did have a weird run in with Bubbles a few minutes ago." He added. "However, I don't know anything about it or what happened to her." Him then told the two his story of the Bubbles attack.

"If it attacked you, then I guess it really isn't your doing." Morbucks said with a sigh.

"I suppose not." Him shrugged with a grin. Man he loves being right. But this means Mojo and Morbucks are back to square one, with no leads of what on earth happened to the girls.

Princess, who still wanted to avoid being recognized, hid under Mojo's cape as he walked into a less populated area. When they were finally alone, the two of them decided that they would have to figure this all out alone. However they had a feeling that time was running out.


End file.
